


It's Raining Men

by i_would_live_for_tony_stark21



Series: Arc Reactor Magic Ficlets [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insecure Tony, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Tony Stark, Post-Iron Man 1, Pre-Slash, Pre-Thor (2011), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_would_live_for_tony_stark21/pseuds/i_would_live_for_tony_stark21
Summary: A stranger suddenly appears out of a portal and falls onto the couch in Tony's lab. Set before the events of Thor and after the events of Iron Man 1. Tony's point of view of the events in World Walker. Can be read as a stand alone.





	1. Unexpected Weather

The elevator dinged and Jarvis’ soothing tones greeted him as Tony stepped into the penthouse. He quickly strode towards his room, the sun streaming into the space through the large glass windows lining every part of the penthouse. With a sigh, he singlehandedly removed and tossed his tie haphazardly onto his bed in one fluid, well-practiced motion. He had spent the entire day at various board meetings and Stark Industries related business. Despite how the media portrayed him, he did work hard to make Stark Industries the leader in technology and clean energy. And despite Pepper insisting that he never showed up to board meetings, he did make an appearance when it counted. After all it was his company. Tony was constantly overbooked. Between the business side, R&D, his work as Iron Man, and charity fundraising events he was constantly stretched thin. Like today. He stripped out of his suit into his workshop clothes and made his way down to the lab. 

JARVIS helpfully summarized the top ten items he had on his to do list, pulling up various hologram schematics of projects in different stages of completion, as Tony scrolled through the list. He had JARVIS cue up some AC/DC and started working on a new StarkPhone. When he finished the design and sent it to R&D and the board, he ordered some Indian food for dinner then decided to work on the suit. 

As he was tweaking the gauntlets, an otherworldly roar cut through the music and a black swirling portal opened up above his couch. JARVIS cut off the music just as a thin man with shoulder-length black hair fell out of the portal face-first with a soft thump onto his couch. Tony gasped in surprise and quickly put on and powered his gauntlets, slowly approaching the couch. He was too tired for this shit. A leather-clad man that looked straight out of a Renaissance Faire had somehow fallen out of thin air. Onto his couch. 

Tony inquired, “Hey Green Knight, how the hell did you get into my lab?” The stranger righted himself and looked directly at him with piercing green eyes. Tony nearly gasped again. He had an intensity to his eyes, cheekbones you could cut yourself on, and legs that went on for days. The stranger was HOT. Despite gracelessly falling onto Tony’s couch and doing little else, Tony’s gut told him that the man seemed dangerous, like a flickering flame. Tony would have to figure out who he was dealing with, attractive or not. Tony tried to speak to him again, more conciliatory this time. “Did you open that portal?” An awkward silence prevailed. He lowered his gauntlets slightly, “Are you okay?”

The stranger suddenly gasped and shifted his gaze to Tony’s chest. Tony immediately lifted his guard again, his gauntlets raised and aimed. “Hey, Fifty Shades of Grey, my eyes are up here. I’m going to ask you again, how did you enter my tower undetected?”

The stranger put his hands up and replied politely, “I apologize for entering your tower uninvited. I was trying a new spell to walk worlds and while I was successful at that I appear to have picked the wrong world.”

Tony was shocked into silence. The stranger spoke with a Shakespearean sort of cadence. And did he say a spell? 

“A spell? Like magic?” It was well known that Tony was a scientist. If there really was magic, there had to be a logical explanation for it. It had to be some higher form of science we didn't understand yet. Maybe this was a prank, a reboot of Punk’d or something like that. He lowered his gauntlets. “Is this a joke, did Pepper put you up to this? Is David Blaine going to pop out from somewhere else in my lab?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know your references. I am from Asgard. But yes, my magic is real.” The stranger suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Tony. He was almost a foot taller and towered over Tony. “Sooo hot, glad he’s not trying to kill me”, he absentmindedly thought. Because Tony realized, with powers like that, he easily could. 

“Woah! JARVIS, did you get that? You’re magic and an alien?”

JARVIS responded, “I have some abnormal energy readings but other than that our visitor appears to be truthful about his magic.”

The stranger jumped an impressive amount in the air at JARVIS’s voice and Tony barely suppressed a chuckle. The stranger raised his eyebrows, asking a silent question about where the voice came from. Tony was excited. An honest to god alien, and he seemed to be the first person on Earth to meet him. And not just any alien, a super sexy, magic alien that could teleport across his lab and if that wasn’t impressive enough, from world to world. Tony almost clapped his hands together in delight then sheepishly realized he was still wearing his gauntlets. But whatever, he wasn’t going to let that phase him, it wasn’t everyday you met an intelligent alien. He beamed and said, “Introduction time. I’m Tony Stark of Earth. Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. And the voice is JARVIS, my artificial intelligence. And you are?”

The stranger bowed respectfully and responded, “I am Loki, prince of Asgard, god of mischief, skilled mage, and now world walker. An artificial intelligence? You’ve created a living being and an immeasurable power source you can feel from the Yggdrasil” he said gesturing at the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. “I see the genius title is well earned, especially for a Midgardian.”

Whoa, the alien could sense the arc reactor all the way out from outerspace?? And he just called Tony a genius! It was nice to be recognized. Nowadays, people just expected him to constantly produce innovation after influential innovation, no matter how advanced it was compared to everything else on the market. Tony smiled softly at the praise, so unused to hearing it, and launched into a series of questions about magic and where Loki was from. 

Loki explained world walking and Tony let out a low exhale as he leaned back onto his chair, understanding the implications. Loki could near instantaneously travel undetected anywhere in the universe. And he had figured it out from old books in the matter of a few weeks. Loki in turn, asked just as many questions as Tony did about Earth’s technology from skyscrapers, to cars, to the armor, to JARVIS, to the arc reactor. Tony was reluctant to answer questions about the reactor. He trusted Loki by the sheer virtue that Loki didn’t seem to want to hurt him, given that he was hopelessly outgunned in the face of Loki’s magic, but he trusted people on the whole a lot less after Stane. Additionally, Loki was still very much a stranger. But then Loki compared its strength to magic and explained how he had followed the reactor’s energy to Earth and that’s what had led him to tumble onto Tony’s worn-out lab couch. And Tony just about melted at that. His reactor was being compared to Loki's magic, a science so advanced JARVIS could barely detect it. Tony answered questions more freely after that. They talked throughout the entire night. At sunrise, Tony took him to the roof of the tower and watched Loki take in the NYC skyline and the bustling traffic below. Loki unfortunately had to go back to Asgard but he promised to visit again and bring back a magical metal for his armor. Tony smiled in awe as Loki summoned a blinding rainbow light from the sky to Stark Tower and disappeared with it, leaving an intricate crop circle like burn on the roof.


	2. Singing in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the completed sequel!! Thank you readers, you're all so wholesome <3

Much to JARVIS’s delight, Tony slept like a log once Loki left. As he drifted off, he replayed their conversations. When he woke up at an ungodly late time in the afternoon, he felt more rejuvenated than he had in a while. He quickly grabbed some coffee and went to the lab to salvage what he could of the day. 

The hours flew by as he finished designs for the company, checked emails, signed paperwork, made arrangements for the Maria Stark Foundation’s next few charity events, and monitored how Stark Industries image was doing. Yet throughout his work, his thoughts kept going back to the brilliant, dazzling Loki. Loki was almost indescribable but their one day together had left a lasting impression. Loki was genuinely interested in Tony and intelligent enough to keep up with him. Everybody new that entered his life was after something whether it be money, fame, or status. But since Loki was royalty on another planet, he truly had no ulterior motive for wanting to talk the night away with Tony.

Though he loved Pepper and Rhodey, they didn’t quite yet understand Tony’s need for Iron Man. Even though they had only superficially talked about the suit, Tony dared to hope that with time, Loki might be capable of understanding that he and Iron Man were the same. Loki just accepted that Tony’s suit of armor as simply another role in addition to all the other ones he played. Loki even came up with ideas to improve the suit. 

Speak of the devil, another dark portal opened up with an unworldly roar and spit Tony’s favorite alien onto his coffee table this time. Tony didn’t even make an attempt to contain his joy and excitement. 

“Loki! You’re back”, Tony exclaimed, while running over to where he fell. He helped Loki up and Loki began shaking with laughter. It was a beautiful sound and Tony just watched him laugh himself to tears. Once Loki had collected himself slightly, Tony asked, “Care to share with the class?” And so Loki did. By the end of the story, both had dissolved into peals of laughter. 

“Oh man, remind me to never piss you off. So seems like you’re stuck hiding on Earth for a while. You’re more than welcome to crash here, we have plenty of rooms. Just as long as you let me pick your brain about magic.” Tony smiled while mentally kicking himself. He generally got away without having a brain-to-mouth filter but today didn’t seem to be one of those days. Just because Tony wanted to ask questions about magic and maybe more didn’t mean Loki wanted to live with him. Loki likely didn’t even see him that way. He was so caught up in his mental anguish that he nearly missed Loki’s smile and acceptance of the offer. 

Tony was delighted. He clapped his hands together and said, “Great! Also, after you left yesterday JARVIS and I worked together to create some more specific scans to detect your magic. Maybe we could make a day out of testing them out?”

“Of course. I was also thinking about your suit of armor. I could add some protection spells to it by carving runes onto it if you’d like. You mortals are so fragile, and I’d hate to see anything happen to a mortal with such great intellect”.

Tony hadn’t been this flustered by an attractive person since his MIT days where everyone easily had 5+ years on him. He grinned from ear to ear and interrogated Loki about the runes. Truth be told, he didn’t want anyone other than him touching the armor but then Loki told him the offer would still stand in the future. And with time and trust, Tony definitely wouldn’t say no to working with Loki to improve the suit. As promised, Loki even gave Tony a precious metal from another planet altogether called uru. Tony immediately dove into an analysis of its structure and properties. As he and JARVIS worked, Tony asked about Asgard and listened to Loki really open up about the flaws in their culture. Tony was enraged on Loki’s behalf. Loki was clearly an asset in battle but Asgard had too much toxic masculinity to recognize him as such. Loki’s father was even less of a father than Howard was and that was saying something. Tony was glad Loki felt comfortable enough to confide in him and found that he was able to do so as well. He opened up about the kidnapping and his torture at the hands of the Nine Rings. And once he started, he couldn’t stop. He talked about his childhood, Stane’s betrayal, the pressures that came with constantly being in the spotlight as a prodigy, businessman, and now Iron Man. 

As they wrapped up the magical scans, Tony exclaimed, “You’ve never had Earth’s food! JARVIS, let’s order some pizza. Let’s get some of everything. Trust me you’re going to love pizza, Lokes.” He avoided eye contact and kept talking hoping Loki wouldn’t notice the nickname that slipped out. God he felt like a bumbling teenager with a crush again. “Pizza doesn’t look like much but it has the perfect amount of savory flavor and carbs. I mean I guess some people put pineapple which is sweet on pizza but those people are heathens! And you’re in luck New York has the best—” 

Tony was quickly interrupted by Loki kissing him sweetly. Tony was shocked to say the least. Loki? Interested in him? Loki was looking at him for a reaction. Despite his sheer confusion and excitement, Tony quickly got his act together and reciprocated enthusiastically, kissing him back with force and tangling his fingers in Loki’s hair. Loki ghosted kisses down his throat and he gasped before capturing his mouth in a kiss and directing him to the couch where they first met. They kept kissing as Tony straddled Loki and Loki laid down on the couch. Their make out session was interrupted by JARVIS, the little shit, informing them that the pizza was here. 

Tony whined at the interruption and threatened to send JARVIS to a community college. He reluctantly got off the couch and went to get the food after caressing Loki’s hand.

But then Loki sat on his lap as Tony fed him pizza and Tony felt so happy his heart could burst. They spent the rest of the week being incredibly sappy and collaborating on infusing tech with magic. And to think, their burgeoning relationship wouldn’t have been possible without what Pepper had dubbed “Proof that Tony Stark has a heart”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for maybe a slightly longer fic to add to this series. A young Loki teleports away from Thor to the least likely place where Thor could find him and crashes into a flying Iron Man. It could either be cute or angsty. 
> 
> Submit fic requests [here](https://forms.gle/MWTRJtGwTQ8j6dWC6)


End file.
